I Never Knew
by Reithel
Summary: Anna was determined to get her way with Elsa. Unfortunately, Elsa always managed to get her way instead. And so, Anna asked a friend who happened to be dominant in a relationship for an advice. [mAU. Elsanna. Non-incest. Smut-centric. Three shot]
1. Elsa's Way

**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen belongs to Disney.

 **Author's Note:**  
I'm debating on whether this will be a two-shot or three. Unrelated Elsanna, smut, fluff, and a mild plot on how Anna's going to get her way with Elsa.

 **Chapter contains:**  
SMUFF, I guess

 **I Never Knew**  
Elsa's Way

* * *

As soon her phone buzzed, Anna quickly reached out for it. In her haste, it slipped through her excited fingers.

"No, no, no!" By reflex, she extended her leg and managed to catch the device with her foot. "Whew," she sighed, wiping an invisible sweat from forehead.

With no effort of hiding the excitement on her face, she scrolled through the message with sparkling eyes.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Subject:** Hi?  
Nana, are you there?

Anna, with a huge dopey grin, replied eagerly and impatiently tapped her finger on the desk, waiting for a response from her newfound friend. They'd met in an online app for people who have relationship problems.

Wanting to stay anonymous, Anna went by the name 'Nana', an anagram. Simple, but it was effective. She didn't want to risk anyone from the app knowing her. Who knew if some of her friends were using the same app? She didn't want any false rumors spreading around about her and Elsa.

Not when their relationship was perfect.

Well, sort of.

Elsa was the closest being to perfection. She gave Anna anything and everything she'd ever wished for. She satisfied the redhead in bed, brought her breakfast when she was too sore to stand and gave her chocolate boxes whenever she had the extra money.

Their relationship was _supposed_ to be perfect.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
How are you?

Ah, there it was. Once again, her online buddy asked how she was. Always the opening question, really. And Anna didn't mind.

They'd met in the same app and, surprisingly, shared the same problems. Eisel was also gay, and she was having trouble with her girlfriend. Like Anna, she couldn't voice out her concerns with her lover for fear of offending her.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
The usual. You?

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Same. I'm just waiting for the timeout. My girlfriend will get mad if I cut early on the job again.

Anna giggled. It was a mutual decision that they do not give out the names of their respective partners. They didn't want to give all personal information away, and they wanted to give their own lovers their privacy too. It was almost creepy, in a sense, how much two strangers can be so alike.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Yeah, you better not. I wouldn't want mine cutting too.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
You're off duty?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Yup! No events to cover for today. I'm free as a bird!

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Rub it in, will you?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Hey, you picked that job. Stay strong. :3

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
I know, I know. How're things with your girl? Mine's still as cute as ever.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Well, mine's gorgeous! Although, there's still... I mean, you know. I'm dying to be in control, but...

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
She likes to be dominant...

Groaning as her friend finished the statement for her, Anna's head slammed on the desk, hand still holding the still-buzzing and ringing phone.

After a year of going out, Anna and Elsa took a step up from their less than innocent touches. The first time they made love was mind-blowing and left Anna completely breathless. When she would think back, she couldn't stop feeling embarrassed for passing out after the very first round without satisfying Elsa's needs. Elsa, on the other hand, admitted that she found the entire incident amusing and, in her words, hot.

In short: Elsa liked being in control.

Seriously, that was fine! Anna wouldn't complain about _that_ because a dominant Elsa was sexy and hot as fuck. It never failed to put her in the mood too. But sometimes, she just wished she can touch Elsa the same way. Every time she tried, Elsa would lock her hands in place and render her immobile. Even if she'd whimper and complain, her body was honest, and Elsa knew that well.

With a heavy sigh, Anna glanced at her phone again.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
I'm having no progress on that too.

Anna bit her lower lip, leaned in the chair, and stared at the screen until it turned black. Talking to a total stranger about her sex life was beyond weird, she knew, but that was why she decided to remain anonymous. It's easier to talk to someone she doesn't know about her problems than to people who knew her and Elsa. If someone from their circle of friends found out, it would surely reach Elsa's ears.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
I still find it funny though. If you're my girlfriend, we can easily patch things up.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Hm. I'm not sure I like the idea of cheating.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
That's not what I mean! I love my girl, and cheating's the last thing on my mind! I'm just saying that if she wants to be submissive, I'll jump in head-on. That's been my dream since forever!

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
I was kidding. I know what you mean. Every time I take control, I can see she's really pleased. I want to satisfy her all the time, but, sometimes, I can't help but wonder what it feels like.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Kinky

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
Minx

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hi?  
I'd hardly call myself a 'minx'. My knowledge about being the dominant one is limited by my imagination!

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hi?  
So is my knowledge of being submissive.

Anna sighed dejectedly. They'd talk about it countless times before, but neither of them knew how to proceed. They were afraid to speak their mind because their lovers might not like the idea, so they just let them lead.

If Elsa liked her to be submissive, then submissive she will be.

* * *

As soon as Anna opened her eyes, she was greeted by a span of flawless white skin. She adjusted herself as gently and carefully as she could to get off the body she was laying on. The woman beneath her shifted and mumbled incoherent words, and she momentarily paused to take in the sight of her lover's naked body. The events from the previous night came crashing down on her and made her blush.

The sight of Elsa sleeping and utterly defenseless made her twitch. Her body was deliciously sore due to a rather... eventful night. The thought sent a splurge of heat down Anna's nether regions. What she would do to take Elsa as the blonde always did to her every time they made love.

"Elsa." Anna poked the blonde's cheeks. "It's morning. We still have work," she cooed, gently shaking her lover. When Elsa scrunched her nose up at the prying hand, she giggled. "Come on, babe. It's almost eight in the morning. You'll be late," she tried, placing a wake-up kiss on Elsa's lips.

" _Mmm._ "

Anna suppressed a smirk when Elsa sighed and angled her head to deepen the kiss. Before things get heated, she nibbled Elsa's lower lip and made a show out of pulling it with her teeth, giggling when the action elicited a soft whine.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Anna tried again.

"Few minutes." Elsa grabbed the back of Anna's head and locked their lips again. She mirrored Anna's action from earlier, nibbling her lips, and gave a satisfying hum when Anna opened her mouth to allow entrance. Their tongues fought for dominance, but Anna relented. Like always.

Elsa grabbed her by the waist and rolled them over so she was on top. Anna shrieked when cold hands cupped her breasts, massaging them just a tad bit rough. She moaned at the pressure. "E-Elsa..." Her hips bucked and shuddered when Elsa's knee rubbed on her core. "W-We're going to be late," she warned, words coming out in rugged puffs.

As embarrassing as it was to admit it, in just a few physical contacts, Anna was already soaked. The spot between her legs twitched and throbbed, screaming for the delicious release she knew Elsa wouldn't give her so early in their intimacy. The blonde always denied her the satisfaction, always teasing and stopping before she reached that long-awaited climax. It wasn't all that bad either. In the end, Elsa would always make sure that she came. And Hard.

"Few minutes," Elsa hummed, tracing kisses along Anna's jaw.

"S-Stop... E-Elsa, I..." Anna tried to push her girlfriend away with trembling hands. "Y-You were already late yesterday," she reasoned, voice rising as she spoke. She was torn between Elsa's job and the soft lips trailing down her neck. "E-Elsa, yo- Ah!"

Elsa let go of the spot she sucked mercilessly, and Anna whined at the lost of contact. "There," Elsa chuckled.

Anna blinked.

She paused and gave Elsa a look, eyes widening when there was a mischievous glint in those icy blues. "Did you just give me another one?!" Anna gasped, and Elsa merely smirked. "Elsa, the people in the studio will see that!" Anna whined, holding up her hand to touch the new mark she couldn't exactly see without a mirror.

"So? I like marking my territory," Elsa pointed out, making Anna blush despite herself.

"Ngh!" Anna hissed, face flaring. The small amount of irritation was instantly forgotten the moment Elsa's fingers began teasing the bundle of nerves between her legs. "E-Elsa..." she panted, bucking her hips to get more friction.

Elsa's fingers stopped. "What do you want, Anna?" she asked, tracing her fingertips on Anna's lower abdomen and blowing hot breath on her ear. Anna tried not to wiggle underneath, but it was difficult when she knew how _close_ those magical fingers were to the place she wanted them to be.

"W-Work," Anna stuttered, vainly trying to ignore her throbbing sex.

"Are you sure?" Elsa nibbled on Anna's ear, making it incessantly difficult for her to keep her mouth shut. Anna searched her mind for something she could say to get Elsa off of her this early in the morning, but she also knew that she wanted... this.

"E-Elsa, I'm serious! I don't... ah... w-want you to g-get... scolded," Anna tried for the last time, sighing as Elsa's finger rubbed up and down her slick folds.

"But I don't want to leave you like this," Elsa chuckled and without warning, added some pressure on Anna's swollen clit.

"Hn!" Anna gasped, clutching on Elsa's shoulder for support. "T-Then hurry it up!" she growled impatiently. All breaths she released came out as heavy pants, whereas Elsa simply hummed above her. "E-Elsa..."

"Tell me what you want, Anna." Elsa looked at her with eyes so dark and pooled with lust; she could barely see the thin ring of blue. "I _want_ to hear you say it."

The demand made Anna shiver, her breath momentarily stolen away. Her chest heaved as she looked deep into Elsa's burning gaze. It was heated and filled with dominance, sending her squirming. A sudden thought flashed inside her head, and, for a brief moment, she wondered how Elsa would react if their positions were reversed.

Anna bit her lower lip.

"Elsa, _please_. I need you," she relented with a flush, the admission fogging her brain.

The hand playing with her curls slid up, purposely sliding along her breast, leaving trails of her own slickness. Anna shuddered. Elsa rubbed small circles with her thumb and gently peppered her face with kisses. "What do you want me to do?" Elsa purred.

"I-Inside," Anna panted, chills crawling on her skin with every kisses Elsa placed upon her. "E-Elsa, I n-need you inside me." Shakily, she held up her hand to touch Elsa's. "Here."

Elsa's eyes follow their hands until it reached Anna's dripping sex. Anna's face couldn't get any hotter when she heard a hitch in Elsa's breath. She was drenched, and when Elsa placed the barest touch on her engorged clit, Anna almost cried. She was melting with every gentle and firm touch from her lover.

"You're so wet," Elsa whispered, her breath hot and brushing against Anna's burning cheek.

"Oh, Elsa," Anna moaned as Elsa slipped her fingers into her core, pumping in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. "Ah! S-so good..." she panted and ground her hips in tandem with the slow but deep thrusts, their movements getting feverish.

"So, so wet," Elsa moaned.

"F-Faster," Anna pleaded with a moan. Elsa hissed and started to pump faster, her thumb circling her clit. "Yes! Yes, Elsa, oh... ahhh," her hips bucked and ground, trying to match Elsa's pace to reach that delicious high.

Anna was on fire, her breaths coming out in heavy puffs. She was dizzy, and her nerves were all alive. But before she could reach that sweet form of release, Elsa pulled out of her completely.

"Elsa!" Anna's whine was cut short when Elsa disappeared on top of her. "W-Why did you...?" She looked down and watched in lewd fascination as Elsa settled between her legs.

All complains and thoughts were forgotten, replaced by a dangerous wave of arousal. Even when her legs were spread out in full view, Anna didn't have the urge to cover up when Elsa's _right there_ , in front of the most intimate part of her body. Her heart jumped when Elsa's eyes locked on to her, and then she gulped when she saw the blonde's trademark smirk. A tongue poked out of Elsa's swollen lips to shamelessly lick on Anna's throbbing sex.

"F-Fuck!" Anna threw her head back. "Oh... oh god..."

Elsa moaned, sending sweet vibrations into Anna's slick folds, leaving the girl completely breathless. Elsa was taking her time, basking in the sight of her lover who writhed beneath her.

It was too much.

The thought that Elsa was watching her while eating her out made Anna impossibly wet. Her heart hammered in her chest, and she can slowly feel herself getting closer and closer to a very fast climax. "E-Elsa, I'm close!" she warned, reaching to grab a fistful of platinum locks, pushing her closer in an attempt to have more.

Anna nearly choked when Elsa's teeth lightly grazed her clit. She was dimly aware of how the blonde's fingers push deep into her again. When Elsa's fingers curl inside of her, combined with the way she sucked on her clit, Anna felt herself tremble. "Elsa!" she cried as she felt herself come undone.

Anna wasn't sure how long her orgasm lasted, but when her senses came back, her muscles turned limp. She released Elsa's head, having been locked between her thighs at some point of her high. She laid down, breathing heavily as she started to gather herself.

"Ah, E-Elsa, I'm..." Anna panted, feeling Elsa licking off the last of her juices.

The bed shifted. Anna lazily looked at her lover who was shamelessly sucking on her own fingertips, tasting all of her essences. She blushed at the erotic show, her sex throbbing with a need that was once again sparked. She battled against her wants and needs, along with the logic that if Elsa doesn't start cleaning up, she would really be late.

"Best breakfast ever," Elsa giggled, the lust in her eyes long gone.

"You're insatiable," Anna groaned and tried to lift herself up, but Elsa gently pushed her back to the bed. She huffed and pouted as a protest, but Elsa only kissed her on the lips.

"Sleep, Anna, you're shift won't be until ten."

"But you're still..." Anna's eyes drifted to Elsa's soaked folds. It glistened, showing how wet she was, and she wanted to lick it all off. A part of her already knew what Elsa's answer would be, but she also knew that now wasn't the time to push on the topic. They had work to do.

"I'm good. I like watching you enjoy yourself," Elsa assured with a grin before placing a kiss on the tip of Anna's nose. "I love you," she said, pushing away a stray lock of strawberry blonde hair from Anna's face.

"I love you too." Anna kissed Elsa and reluctantly gave her permission to get ready for the day.

The moment Elsa stepped out of their room, Anna sat back up and found herself watching a tiny puddle of juice on the place where Elsa just sat. She wiped it away with her finger and slowly took a sniff.

"Oh god," she moaned, shuddering.

Elsa's scent was... intoxicating.

Anna could feel her own arousal coming back to life.

 _She's probably taking a bath now._

Anna blushed. Truthfully, she wanted to jump at Elsa inside the shower and do the girl as much as she wanted. But she didn't want to offend her. She knew that Elsa liked being in control, and she wouldn't risk getting her upset.

Anna swallowed thickly while staring at the juices on her finger. Slowly, she brought it closer to her lips and poked out her tongue before slowly licking her fingers to have a taste Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the flavor she can only describe as 'Elsa'.

"Elsa," Anna groaned. Her hand trembled as it slowly reached for her dripping folds using the finger she just licked. Oh, how much she'd rather lick those juices off from the source itself. For now, she needed to finish off before Elsa sees her. She wouldn't risk getting Elsa late again.

* * *

 **This is the first smut I've ever written, so I'm a tad bit nervous. I'd gladly accept advises and suggestions on how to write them better. Hahaha**


	2. Anna's Way

**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen belongs to Disney.

 **Author's note:**  
This chapter ended up longer than I expected. It was also a challenge to write because I wanted to stick to Anna's POV only. It's her story, after all.

 **Chapter contains:**  
Mild Dom! Anna, Mild Sub! Elsa, bondage, SMUFF

 **I Never Knew**  
Anna's Way

* * *

Anna was fervently chewing on the tip of her thumb. With how heated her glare was, her phone could blow off any second now. But of course, that was stupid. Anna sighed. She tapped her phone again when the light went off just to see the message flashing on her screen.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** I need advice  
Go for her sweet spots.

It was one simple advice from Eisel. Anna had gone and asked the woman how to get one's ways during intimate moments. To say that it was awkward would've been an understatement. Yes, they'd shared their troubles about each other's sex life, but it was the first time Anna actually asked how the girl always managed to get her way. It was just for an advice, honest!

Anna wasn't clueless and oblivious to Elsa's sensitive spots. Despite having little opportunities to touch her, there were instances when she was still able to. Maybe not as much as she'd like to, but it was still something worth remembering.

The problem was how she was going to act on it.

Even if Anna would manage to pull the initiative, Elsa could reverse the situation easily. She was taller and stronger, after all. It was mainly the reason why Anna couldn't do anything when Elsa wanted to have her way. If only she knew years ago that she'd fall in love and engage in a serious relationship with a woman who had a thing about being in control, she could've taken her P.E. classes seriously.

"Too late for that," Anna muttered to herself.

A beep brought her back to the present. There was another message from Eisel, saying something about being summoned by her boss. Anna said her farewells and thanks, and soon, her friend was offline.

It was another few minutes of simply staring at nothing and wrecking her brain for ideas when Anna decided to search the internet. Why she had never done it before, she had no idea. Maybe it was because it was faster to actually _talk_ to someone about it instead of reading things online.

As she browsed the web, one particular topic caught her attention: Restraints.

Anna blushed. No, Elsa never went as far as tying her up during sex. But if she was being frank, not allowing her to return the favors already felt like restraint enough. Once again, Anna cursed her lack of physical strength.

Still, what would Elsa think about it? Bondage...

An hour of thinking about her choices and Anna finally reached a conclusion. She had enough - well, not really - of Elsa always getting her way. She loved her girlfriend to the bone and didn't mind giving her everything, but Anna was serious about this. About _actually_ touching Elsa and bringing her higher than the clouds using her hands, her mouth, and her body.

Anna gave a determined nod and walked over to the living room to search through the drawers. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she went back to their bedroom and looked for other things in preparation for what she had in mind.

Another half an hour later, Anna was busy cooking in the kitchen when the front door opened. She heard soft footsteps and smiled when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Tired?" Anna turned off the stove and tapped Elsa's arm, silently demanding to loosen the grip which her lover happily did. She turned around to face Elsa and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Very," Elsa sighed, and then she smiled. "Maybe I need another kiss."

They ended up making out for a couple of minutes before Anna forcefully pulled back. "As much as I love making out with you, I did cook something for dinner."

Elsa giggled before taking a sniff. "Is that...?"

"Buttermilk fried chicken and spaghetti with meatballs? Yes," Anna assured with a wink and unwrapped herself from Elsa's arms. She grabbed some bowls to put the sauce and the noodles in and also went to prepare the chicken.

Elsa beamed at the mention of her favorite food and quickly went to help. "I _love_ Fridays."

Once they had settled, Anna went to serve Elsa with the spaghetti, making sure she poured enough sauce the way Elsa liked it. She also put a chicken thigh on Elsa's plate; it was her favorite part of the chicken. The doting actions made Elsa raise an eyebrow, but Anna simply waved her off with a questionable excuse that Elsa somehow bought.

In truth, Anna was being sweet as compensation for what she was about to do. She didn't know if Elsa would like it, but she was at her wit's end. It had been more than a month since they started taking their relationship to the next level. Of course, it wasn't every day that they did it, but, every time they did, it was always going Elsa's way. Now, Anna was determined to have _hers_.

"I've put out your pajamas," Anna informed, turning the faucet on to start washing the dishes.

"What?" Elsa blinked twice. "Anna, wha—"

"Oh, shush!" Anna rolled her eyes. "Go! You had a long day. I'll be with you once I'm done here." Elsa raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Anna gave her a quick kiss. "Please?" she asked, pouting.

It took everything that Anna had to suppress her huge toothy grin when conflicted emotions flitted across Elsa's face. She could tell Elsa didn't like her doing everything, but she also knew Elsa couldn't resist her pout.

"Fine," Elsa huffed. Anna responded by tapping Elsa's ass, earning herself a shriek. "Anna!" Elsa hissed, and Anna was finally unable to hold back her laughter.

* * *

The soft and gentle breath that brushed her cheek told her Elsa was fast asleep. It was midnight, after all. It had been a couple of hours since Elsa fell asleep after spending hours of cuddling and watching a movie Anna knew would put her to sleep.

It was time.

Anna gently lifted Elsa's arm to free herself from the cuddle and slowly left the bed. She opened the drawer on the nightstand to pull out a dark blue cloth she didn't know they had - she just found them inside Elsa's drawer - and a rope she once used to tie around some boxes when she first moved in with Elsa.

Anna wasn't sure how this worked. Yes, she found a rope, but she didn't want to hurt Elsa. If it worked in her favor, the rope might dig on Elsa's wrist, and Anna was afraid of that. Elsa didn't give any consent on this, and Anna didn't want to screw this up. Much.

 _I mean, if she's gonna get mad when she wakes up, might as well go all the way._

Steeling her resolve, Anna sat on her side of the bed again and lifted Elsa's hands before carefully tying them together. She made extra careful that the rope wasn't too tight, but tight enough for Elsa's hands not to go free.

"Anna."

Anna stiffened. Moments past with her sitting still and sharpening her senses until she was certain Elsa was only mumbling in her sleep. _Okay, I got this_. Anna drew in a shuddering breath and resumed tying a knot again.

Unfortunately, she was _Anna_ , and she was never known for being stealthy.

"Hm? Wha...?" Elsa mumbled. "Anna?"

Guilty and reluctant eyes looked at Elsa's sleepy gaze. Elsa was blinking away the last remnants of her sleep, but Anna would be damned if she let this chance go. She clumsily grabbed the dark blue cloth and hurriedly straddled Elsa's waist to have a better angle and wrapped the cloth around those confused eyes.

"Wha?!" Elsa squeaked. "Anna, what is this?!" Anna held her breath when Elsa moved her arms. "What...?" Elsa trailed off, her mouth parting in what most likely was a shock. She was quiet for a few seconds before whispering a breathless, "Oh."

"Y-Yeah," Anna stuttered. " _Oh..._ " She nearly face-palmed with her lack of vocabulary. Her fantasies involved Elsa only waking up when Anna was already having her way, not with Elsa waking up _before_ it happened!

"I... didn't know you were into _that._ "

"What?"

"Bondage."

"I'm not!"

"Oh?" Elsa wondered, her lips twisting into a lopsided smile.

"It's just..." Anna began, but then she realized there was no excuse for what she had done. "You won't let me get you off! It's unfair!"

"So you tied me up?"

"Y-Yeah! This is the only thing I can come up with!" Anna explained, her face heating up at the sheer ridiculousness of her actions. "You're always stopping me when I try to please you," she finally said, her voice wavering. Her hands were shaking and sweaty as they rested on Elsa's clothed belly. "Don't you want me to?"

"I do want you to. It's just..."

"Just what, Elsa?"

"I," Elsa paused. "Can you remove these?"

Anna thought about it, but then her heart began hammering against her ribs as she observed Elsa's current predicament. The way she was tied, the way her eyes were blindfolded, and the way she looked utterly defenseless stirred something in her.

"No."

"No?"

"No," Anna repeated. "I want to pleasure you, Elsa, and I'm scared that if I release you, you won't let me."

Elsa was silent for a few minutes before she whispered, "Okay."

"Okay?" Anna repeated dumbly, and Elsa nodded. "Right. Yeah, okay."

Another silence fell before them. Sweat was starting to pool on Anna's forehead, and she was gnawing on her lower lip with urgency. She had a lot of things she wanted to do to Elsa, but she didn't know where to start.

"Anna?" Elsa called, snapping Anna from her thoughts. "Are you okay? I can feel you shaking."

Anna blinked. Elsa's head was tilted towards Anna's direction, and her lips were pursed - a habit when she was nervous or worried. It was enough to make Anna's heart flutter. She lowered herself and pressed her clothed body against Elsa's, leaning her head on the crook of Elsa's neck. She smiled when she felt a kiss on her temple.

"You know I love you, right?" Elsa asked softly.

"I love you too," Anna replied, hand absently playing on the buttons of Elsa's nightgown. "But why don't you want me to...?"

"It's not that I don't want you to," Elsa explained, her lips tickling Anna's forehead as she spoke. "Because I do. It's just that I want to please you more than I want to come."

"But, Elsa." Anna lifted her head and removed Elsa's blindfolds, waiting patiently until Elsa stopped blinking to adjust from the sudden intrusion of light. "I want to please you too. Simply letting you touch me isn't enough." As soon as she realized what she said, her eyes widened. "Don't get me wrong! I love what you do to me. So much. But I also want to show you that I love you."

"You show it to me every day," Elsa pointed out with a grin.

"You know what I mean." Anna rolled her eyes fondly. Elsa's grin fell as she pursed her lips again. Anna sighed. She cupped Elsa's cheek and rubbed soothing circles with her thumb. "Let me love you, Elsa," she insisted, tracing her thumb over Elsa's soft pink lips.

A few tensed moments went by before Elsa gave a reluctant nod. Anna couldn't suppress a beaming smile, and she assaulting Elsa's face with kisses which prompted the girl to giggle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do my best!" Anna promised, her voice cracking due to the excitement of a child who was given a cookie before dinner.

"Anna, I don't care even if you don't. It doesn't matter if yo—"

"Hey." Anna brought her free hand up to cup Elsa's other cheek. "Tonight is about you. I want you to feel good, and I want to be the one who makes you feel that way."

Elsa blinked and swallowed. "I... don't suppose you're going to remove these, are you?" She wiggled her arms for emphasis.

Anna lifted herself up and went back to straddling Elsa's waist and taking in her defenseless body. Somehow, now that she had Elsa's permission to have her way, the guilt of tying her up like this was slowly disappearing from Anna's mind and being replaced with... arousal.

Anna lowered herself slightly to bring her face closer to Elsa's. "No," she answered simply. Without giving Elsa ample time to react or say anything, she seized the moment and locked their lips together.

The kiss started out slow, but it got heated in no time. Anna swiped her tongue along Elsa's lower lip and moaned in appreciation when she wasn't met with any resistance. Elsa was letting her take the lead, and she wasn't going to hold back. Urgency gripped her and she pushed her tongue deeper into Elsa's mouth, showering it with drool.

A breathless gasped escaped Elsa's lips as she moaned, "Anna."

It was like a switch. Elsa calling her name like that made Anna's mind foggy. It was different from when Elsa was saying it as the one on top. Both cases were extremely arousing, but there was something about this version that made her feel giddy in a different way. Like Elsa was hers and hers alone. Anna decided she wanted to hear it again. And she _will_.

Anna broke the kiss, leaving a tiny bridge of saliva between their lips. Without wasting another moment, she went and trailed kisses along Elsa's cheek until she reached the juncture between her ear and jaw. She nipped and licked, shuddering when Elsa started writhing beneath her.

"A-Ah!" Elsa moaned, her hips bucking towards Anna's.

Anna hummed her approval, the vibration from her throat causing Elsa to shiver. Soon, Anna's hands skillfully began to unbutton Elsa's nightgown while her lips busied themselves with kissing, licking, and sucking on every exposed skin.

"Y-You were going to do this even without talking about it, weren't you?" Elsa asked, her voice shaky and breathless. "You chose this nightgown for - ah!" A strained gasp left her when Anna sucked on her neck.

Once she freed the last button, Anna released the skin from her mouth. She licked and blew hot breath over the reddish love bite that now marked what once was an unblemished skin. Her hands grabbed the front of Elsa's nightgown and spread them open, revealing a pale flawless body underneath.

"A-Anna..."

"You're right." Anna placed both of her hands on Elsa's now exposed belly, dipping a teasing finger inside the belly button. She swallowed once and lifted her eyes to meet Elsa's gaze. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable," Anna said softly.

If she was being honest, Anna was extremely nervous. Excited, yes, but still nervous. This was the first time she was the one taking the lead, and she didn't want to mess it up. Elsa assured her it alright even if she did, but _that_ only fueled her desire to make this feel even better.

Elsa stared at her for a moment before smiling reassuringly. "I'm not, and I won't be," she promised.

Anna placed an appreciative kiss on Elsa's lips before lowering herself until she was face to face with a pair of supple breasts, glad that she and Elsa had a habit of removing their bras before going to sleep; it made this easier. Inhaling deeply through her nose, Anna brought her shaking hands to Elsa's bosom and gently massaged the underside. She circled her thumb around the buds, teasing but never touching the peaks until they stood erect for attention. Satisfied with the result, Anna finally swiped her thumb over the hardened nubs, rolling and pinching them between her fingers, Elsa's head to fall back.

"Unh!"

Anna watched Elsa's face as she wrapped her mouth around a nipple and sucked. Her concentration was momentarily broken by a movement above Elsa's head. Elsa's hands were trembling, wiggling, and twisting, unable to move much because of the restraints. Anna released the nipple, biting it lightly and flicking her tongue before giving the same treatment to the other one.

Elsa's back arched, chanting Anna's name repeatedly. "Mmm... Anna..."

The muscles on Elsa's stomach tensed and quivered when one of Anna's hand pinched and pulled on the neglected nub. She played with one nipple with her hand while teasing the other with her mouth, and it made Elsa squirm. Her breathing became irregular and heavy, and whimpers and moans spilled out her swollen red lips.

 _So responsive._

"More," Elsa pleaded, her hands balling into fists. She arched her back higher, trying to bring Anna closer as much as her position would allow it. "Anna, _please_." Anna was surprised by Elsa's pleading that she ended up biting harder than intended, earning a sensual cry of, "Hah...!"

Anna swallowed her own drool and released Elsa's nipple, whispering a silent, "Shit."

If she had known that Elsa's breasts were this sensitive, she would've gone and ravished it long ago.

"Anna, d-don't stop," Elsa mewled.

Anna squeezed Elsa's breasts, feeling dizzy at Elsa's sudden compliance. "I won't," she promised, gently massaging the two mounds again. Anna had to swallow hard as she watched Elsa's futile struggle against the restraints, moaning and pleading. "Fuck..."

Elsa gasped when lips smashed into hers. Tongues twirled, salivas mixed, and teeth nipped on each other's lip. It was much hotter and sloppier than anything they shared this night. Every moan, cry, and word spilling from Elsa's mouth was being muffled and swallowed by Anna's own. It was dizzying and intoxicating.

"God," Anna breathed. "Elsa, I love you," she whispered between kisses. "I love you so, so much."

Anna broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. Her throat closed up at the sight before her. Elsa's face was flushed, her lips were swollen red, and her eyes were hooded, dark and heavily blown with lust. Her hair was messy from her recent slumber, and she was, oh, so sweaty.

It was the sexiest sight Anna had ever seen.

Anna lifted herself off of Elsa and shifted until only half of her body laid atop the girl. She rested her left elbow on Elsa's side, using it to support her weight while using her right hand to slowly rub along Elsa's burning skin. From her stomach to her breasts, to her shoulders, until she cupped Elsa's cheek and turned it towards her for another kiss.

An appreciative sigh from Elsa sent Anna's mind afloat. Something about it just made her think that she must be doing something _right_.

She removed her hand from Elsa's cheek and hummed when Elsa didn't make a move of pulling away. Slowly, gently, her hand hovered over Elsa's body, careful not to touch until she found the part that radiated the most heat.

Anna nibbled on Elsa's lip before placing the barest touch on Elsa's center. Her ears instantly perked up at the sudden hitch in Elsa's breath. "A-Anna..."

Pleasure tingled through Anna's muscles when she felt dampness soaked through the panties. Her teasing hand gradually went lower until she reached the apex of Elsa's thighs. "So hot," Anna purred, breaking the kiss to trail her lips down a smooth jaw.

"Anna," Elsa moaned, her hips twitching and rolling. Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa's face before rubbing her fingers up and down her clothed folds, soaking it further with juices. Elsa choked, squeezing her eyes shut. "Hah...! Hnh... ahh!"

Anna could feel the heat between Elsa's legs growing hotter and wetter. Elsa's rugged pants urged her on, and she circled her thumb around a hardened nub, completely drenched with Elsa's arousal. She drooled at the prospect of its taste.

"Inside," Elsa whimpered.

The hunger in her stomach increased in heights the more she heard Elsa cry, plea, and _beg_. It was taking every effort to support her own weight and to brace her legs, ignoring the way her own center throb and scream for attention. She lifted herself a little and peppered kisses down Elsa's shoulders until she reached her sensitive breasts.

"A-Anna, please."

"Elsa," Anna whispered before latching on to Elsa's hardened peak and guiding her hand inside Elsa's panties.

"Hnh!" Elsa cried and shuddered. The bed creaked from her wiggling against the restraints. Anna inhaled through her nose before pushing a finger inside Elsa. "Yes! Oh, Anna!"

Anna moaned, eyes fluttering shut as she felt Elsa's inner walls clench around her finger. It was so hot and tight, and it felt like her fingers were being pulled further in even if she didn't do anything. The tightness made her want to add another finger in, so she did.

"Oh! Oh god!"

Anna rolled her tongue around the nipple and pushed her fingers as deep as she can before pulling out just as slowly. Elsa's lustful moans filled the air. It energized and drove her to continuously thrust in and out of Elsa.

"Faster!"

Anna released the nipple from her mouth and lessened the speed of her thrusts, hissing when Elsa clenched around her hard. The fleeting tightness almost made her relent. Almost. She didn't want this to end just yet, especially when Elsa was still wearing panties.

"Anna, please! D-Don't stop!" Anna curled her fingers and massaged Elsa's inner walls, causing the girl's head to fall back on the pillows. Anna grabbed the opportunity to swing her legs and position herself in between Elsa's. She gave the nipple one last delicate kiss before pulling her fingers out with much difficulty and elicited a cry of, "No!"

"Relax," Anna cooed, pressing a hand on Elsa's stomach. She lowered herself until she reached the top of Elsa's panties and waited patiently for her girlfriend to look at her. Once their eyes met, she nearly had a heart attack with the way Elsa looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Anna," Elsa pleaded, her voice hoarse. "I... I want you."

Anna sighed and nuzzled above Elsa's pelvis. "I want you too," she admitted, curling her fingers around the waistband of Elsa's underwear. She breathed Elsa's scent and lifted her head to look at her lover again. "Can I?"

A vocal response was no longer necessary because the way Elsa's eyes darkened was already enough of an answer. Still, Anna waited. She watched Elsa's throat bobbed up and down slowly, only getting distracted by the bead of sweat rolling down the length of Elsa's neck.

" _Please._ "

Heart skipping at the needy response, Anna placed yet another kiss on top of Elsa's underwear before removing it. Her mouth watered when a bridge of slickness connected it to Elsa's lower lips. She placed both hands on each of Elsa's thighs and spread them further, settling her head a few inches away from that glistening sex. Being this close, the scent of arousal was stronger more than ever. It sent Anna's mind spinning. She was drooling, she knew it, so she brought her face closer and moaned at the first contact of her lips against Elsa's velvety walls.

"God!"

Anna's eyes fluttered shut as she licked Elsa's folds up and down, letting her lover's cries of pleasure guide her. When she felt a bump, a devious smile made its way to her lips. She opened her eyes again, wanting to watch Elsa's reaction, and focused her tongue on the clit.

" _Yes!_ " Elsa squealed. "Yes, Anna! L-Like that!"

Anna hummed and rubbed Elsa's thighs with her hands, slowly inching them closer and closer until they reached Elsa's center. She latched on to Elsa's clit, head swimming at finally being able to taste her girlfriend from the source herself.

"Anna!"

Elsa was breathless beneath her, completely helpless as she tugged on her restraints. Her usually pale skin was now sporting a healthy flush, and there wasn't a space on her body that wasn't covered in sweat. The way her chest heaved with every pant, the way her hips bucked into Anna's mouth...

Anna wasn't sure if it was really Elsa being pleasured or her.

Anna dipped her tongue around the engorged clit with added pressure before inserting two fingers into Elsa's hole again. Unlike earlier, Anna didn't waste any time and quickly thrusts her fingers in and out. "Ah...!" Elsa screamed, her face twisting in rapture. "F-Faster!"

And faster she went.

Anna's eyelids shut again, her eyes rolling to the back of her head at the taste. It was heady, and she loved it. Every time she thrusts with her fingers, a new set of slickness left Elsa's inner walls, giving Anna a seemingly endless supply of juices for her voracious appetite. Elsa kept grinding her pelvis on Anna's face. Her essence coated Anna's cheeks, chin, and nose. It was sloppy and messy, but Anna loved all of it.

"I love you," Anna whispered breathlessly, licking and pumping her fingers over and over again.

Elsa arched her back and pressed more of her swollen sex into Anna's mouth and fingers in wild abandon. "Anna!" she cried. "I'm...! I'm so close!"

Anna doubled her efforts and thrusts into Elsa faster than she ever did even to herself. Elsa's screams, Anna's occasional moans, and the continuous squelching noises coming from their thrusts were the only sounds bouncing off the walls.

God, Elsa was loud.

It wasn't long until Anna felt the walls clamp around her fingers. Without warning, she sucked on Elsa's clit hard and slammed her fingers down to the knuckles before pulling back and pushing just as deep, curling and caressing.

Elsa stiffened and was silent for a few moments. Then, there was a drawn-out moan of, "Annaaaaaaa!"

Anna continuously pumped her fingers at a merciless pace to help Elsa ride out the last of her orgasm. A few violent twitches later, Elsa's body turned limp. Anna slowed down her thrusts until she eventually stopped and pressed a few kisses on Elsa's sex before pulling her fingers out with a loud _pop_. She sucked on her coated fingers and wiped her face with her clean hand, licking the juices off too.

After cleaning herself, Anna crawled to the panting girl's side and reached to the restraints to untie the rope. When Elsa's hands were freed, Anna caressed and placed kiss after kiss on the red marks now decorating her wrists. It wasn't long before Elsa opened her eyes.

"You okay?" Anna asked, gently rubbing her girlfriend's bruised wrists.

"Yeah." Elsa smiled. When she saw Anna's expression, her brows furrowed. "What's wrong?"

Anna blinked away the tears threatening to spill out. "Your wrists. Do they hurt?"

"No," Elsa said, shaking her head. "But ca—"

"Oh crap!" Anna panicked and let go of Elsa's hands. "There's a 'but'! You're hurt!"

"Anna."

"I knew I should've removed it when you asked!"

"Anna."

"But I really, really wanted to please you and I was so afraid that you'd just switch our position to get your way aga—"

"Anna!"

Anna jumped, and then she looked at Elsa with wide eyes. She was expecting an angry or pained look, but Elsa was only grinning. "What are you smiling for? I hurt you! Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I—"

"Anna." Elsa grabbed Anna's flailing arms and quickly held Anna's hands, interlacing their fingers together. "It's okay," she assured, and then she took a deep breath before smiling sheepishly. "I didn't mind it tonight, but... can we not do that again?"

"I-I'm sorry."

"I didn't hate it. I liked the way you were so assertive. I just didn't like how I wasn't able to touch you."

"Oh!" Anna nodded fervently. "Yeah! Yeah, sure. Okay, I can do that."

"Thank you," Elsa said, smiling.

Anna nervously chewed her lip. "But," she began hesitantly, "next time, let me touch you too. Because as hot as you looked earlier being tied up and helpless—" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "—I don't want to restrain you every time we do it."

Elsa sighed, smiling. She wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. If there was still a lingering taste of her in Anna's mouth, Elsa didn't say anything. She just placed kiss after soft kiss on Anna's lips and said, "Deal."

* * *

 **Now that Anna finally had her way with Elsaaaaaaa... well, there's still one more chapter. That is... if you want? (like I had to ask?)**


	3. Both Ways

**Disclaimer:**  
Frozen belongs to Disney.

 **Author's note:**  
This is the last part of this three shot. I actually debated on whether or not I'm gonna add another smut in this chapter, and then I remembered that I only started this fic to practice writing smut. So, yeah, okay... smut it is!

 **Chapter contains:**  
SMUFF

 **Important Note:**  
In this fic, Elsa is left handed.

 **I Never Knew**  
Both Ways

* * *

Anna grabbed the hot chocolate from the counter and walked towards an empty table by the window of the café. She flopped down with a soft _oof_ and ignored the few heads that turned to her direction. A beep on her phone was more important than a few strangers looking at her.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Subject:** Hello, Nana!  
How are you? :D

Swallowing a gulp of her drink, Anna raised an eyebrow. There was something unusual about her friend's message, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She stared for a moment, narrowing her eyes until she noticed the smiley face.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Someone's in a good mood.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
You have no idea!

Anna spat what little drink she managed to put inside her mouth when she saw hearts showering her friend's message. It was odd seeing Eisel being outgoing and carefree. Usually, when they talk, Eisel would always have a precise and elegant way of speaking. Now, it was as if she received what Anna dubbed 'The Anna Plague'.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Did you have a promotion or something?

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
No, but it's close enough!

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
What?

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I got laid!

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I'm having a difficult time figuring out what's new about that...

Three little dots danced repeatedly on the screen, indicating that Eisel was typing a long-ass reply. Anna placed the phone on top of the table and took another sip of her hot beverage. A part of her was curious about her friend's apparently good mood, but most of her mind drifted back to her platinum blonde beauty of a girlfriend.

With how intimate the previous night had been, Anna was expecting to wake up with a warm body pressed against hers.

There wasn't.

Multiple scenarios ran inside her head, everything not making any sense because it was a Saturday and Elsa had no reason to wake up early. That was why she couldn't help but panic when she saw the blonde in their kitchen, holding a pack of ice.

"Sorry, did I wake yo—"

"Your wrist!" Anna spluttered, running towards Elsa. "How bad is it?"

"It's just sore," came Elsa's reply, and Anna rubbed gently on the apparently sore skin. "It does hurt, but it's nothing serious. I probably just need to rest."

"But it's your left hand."

"I still have my right, Anna. A day or two of mild sprain won't kill me."

"Well, yes, but... I'm sorry."

Elsa captured Anna's lips with her own and pulled back just as fast, leaving Anna slightly dazed. Elsa giggled and kissed the tip of her nose before saying, "It's alright. There's always a first time for everything, right?"

"I guess," Anna reluctantly agreed, taking the ice pack from Elsa and dabbing it on the wrist herself. "I mean, I didn't realize you can actually be loud. It was amazing how you begged me to—"

"Anna!"

Anna bit back a huge grin and drank in the sight of Elsa's scarlet face. If she wasn't the one responsible for the injury, she would have teased more. At that moment though, she forcefully swallowed whatever curses she had directed to herself in favor of nursing Elsa's wrist. There was a time for drowning herself in guilt, and that would be when Elsa wasn't around.

That time came earlier than expected.

Because of one of her colleagues catching a cold, Anna had to take his place for covering one event on a nice weekend instead of spending the entire day with Elsa. But if she was being honest, she was grateful for the distraction. She knew Elsa wasn't blaming her, but a part of her still felt terrible for it. The first time she took the lead of their lovemaking and Elsa was hurt.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Are you okay?

Anna's brows furrowed. She couldn't deny feeling disappointed waiting for a few minutes just to receive a three-word response. Nonetheless, she couldn't resist the urge to smile. _There's the Eisel I know_. Anna chuckled and picked up her phone again.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Sorry. Was I that obvious?

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Yes. What's wrong?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I'm fine. I don't want to ruin the mood.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
No, really. What is it?

With a resigned groan, Anna slammed her forehead on top of the table, rotating her phone with her hand. Turquoise blue eyes glazed over as she wondered if it was wise to tell Eisel what happened. Would Eisel know what to do? Did she ever end up hurting her girlfriend during their intimacies? She had more experience being on top. She might just have the right advice to give, right?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I screwed up.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
What happened?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I kind of followed your advice.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Oh.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Ahuh.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
And? Did it work?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
It did, but... I'm stupid.

 **From:** Eisel  
 **To:** Nana  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Why? What happened?

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
My girlfriend's stronger than me. She's taller and incredibly fit, and I was afraid that if I did go for her sweet spots, she'll just reverse our positions and be on top again.

The same dots appeared underneath her message, only to disappear not a moment later. The action repeated like a cycle until Anna realized she didn't really explain what part she screwed up in.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
I kind of might have sorta tied her while she was sleeping? Juuuust to make sure she won't, you know, stop me again?

A flood of guilt opened up like a dam within her upon recounting the events from the previous night. Half of her wanted to run back to her apartment and smother Elsa with kisses and apologies no matter how much the girl assured her it was alright, but the other half remained to type frantically on her phone. Now that she started talking about it, she couldn't stop.

 **From:** Nana  
 **To:** Eisel  
 **Re:** Hello, Nana!  
Her wrists got these bruises and she was hurt. She sprained her dominant hand and now I really feel bad because what if I'm not cut out for this? What if I hurt her again the next time I try to take the lead?

Anna held her breath, eyeing the little dots that kept appearing and disappearing on her. She couldn't help but wonder if Eisel was feeling uncomfortable about their conversation. Maybe divulging into details came as a shock? Anna never did start asking how to be on top until yesterday. If Eisel suddenly asked how to be submissive, maybe she—

A different beep stopped Anna's train of thoughts. She was about to ignore it - thinking it was from work again - when she saw Eisel logging off without as much as a goodbye. It didn't help her already sour mood. She grumbled gibberish and decided to read the new text. Her heart immediately glided down her stomach, unsure whether or not she was excited or nervous upon reading the message... and _who_ it was from.

 **From:** Babe  
 **To:** Anna  
Go home. I need you.

* * *

Elsa never texted her while she was on a shoot.

Maybe it was because of the contents of the text, but Anna didn't even question how the blonde knew that she was already off duty. Whatever the reason was, Anna was carrying two cups of hot chocolate from the café, ready to make amends. She had asked the barista to add more whipped cream like the way Elsa preferred it, just to make sure.

"I'm ho—mrmph!" A sloppy kiss and a body pushing her back were what welcomed her the moment she opened the door. If it wasn't for the handle on the cup carrier, Anna would've been covered with scalding liquid by now. "Elsa," she gasped, gripping the back of Elsa's shirt with her free hand.

"I," kiss. "Miss," kiss. "You," kiss.

Their tongues circled around each other. Their drools that mixed made Anna's legs tremble. A trail of saliva ran down the corner of her mouth, and she swallowed whatever was left between their entwined mouths. "W-Wait," she gasped, breaking the kiss. Elsa peppered kisses down her jaw until she reached her neck, lavishing it with her tongue. "E-Elsa, I'm carrying something."

"Drop it," Elsa murmured, sucking on her pulse point.

"It's- It's h-hot chocolate!"

Elsa hummed and let go of Anna's neck, gently licking on that same spot. Strong slender arms slowly released her from a comforting hug, but she ended up stumbling and leaning her entire weight on the blonde. This earned her a light chuckle and an amused, "Can't stand?"

"Not my fault." Anna huffed and nuzzled the crook of Elsa's neck, hiding a pleased grin when a hand rubbed her back. The fluttery feeling quickly morphed into something else when she heard a snap and her busts spilled out of her bra. "Wait!" Anna pushed herself away and raised the drinks on hand, offering a nervous, "Hot chocolate?"

Elsa didn't even look at her hand and, instead, planted a soft kiss on her lips. "We can have it later." She took the cup carrier and placed it on top of the console table. "Right now, I want _you_."

Heat quickly traveled southwards as Elsa licked her lips and eyed her like a cat does its prey. "Ngh!" Anna's breath hitched when she felt a knee between her legs. "Hah...! E-Elsa."

Whatever protests she had a few minutes ago slowly died down as Elsa continuously grind against her. This was the first time they didn't wait until they were in bed - or at least _anywhere_ they could lie on - and Anna was slowly starting to realize how difficult it was to stand while... well, having sex.

"E-Elsa, I...!" Anna choked, feeling Elsa licking her neck again. Her hips bucked when something tugged on the hem of her pants, and she angled her head while tangling her fingers in platinum blonde locks. "Please."

Elsa unbuttoned Anna's jeans while nibbling on her earlobe, whispering, "As you wish."

"Ah..." Anna moaned and clenched her hands around the sleeves of Elsa's shirt until her knuckles turned white. "I," She stopped when she felt an added pressure on her core. "Hhn...! Elsa, I-I need to..."

The knee between her legs pulled back and her hips followed the fleeting friction, whimpering at the lost of contact. Elsa wrapped an arm around her waist, and the hand left on her hip pressed harder. "Anna, I want you here. _N_ _ow_."

Anna shivered.

In her haze, however, a thought stood out. "Is this okay?" Anna's voice was strained as she tucked herself under Elsa's chin, her eyes drilling holes in the bandage covering her girlfriend's left wrist. "You're sprained. Maybe we should..."

Elsa placed a finger under her chin and tilted it upwards so their eyes would meet. "Let's find out, shall we?"

There wasn't even enough time for Anna to think. A hand tucked under her panties and rubbed directly on her aching folds, a finger sliding up and down her sodden slit without adding too much pressure. "Oh! Hah...!" she moaned, digging her fingers into Elsa's shoulders.

Elsa pressed Anna's lower lip between hers and nabbed it between her teeth before smashing them together again. Their tongues danced around each other as the heat of their bodies started to resemble that of the hot chocolates left forgotten on top of the console table.

"Hhn," Anna mewled, resting her forehead on Elsa's cheek and spreading her legs wider, shuddering when a finger slipped inside her. "E-Elsa."

It was slow.

 _So_ slow.

Even for a tease, it was too slow. Anna didn't get it. The finger inside her felt strange, like it was something she had known for a long time but felt for the first time. It was slow, tentative, and slightly unfamiliar. It reminded her of the first time she and Elsa made love.

She blinked.

Her eyes slowly adjusted back to focus, and she wasted no time looking at her crotch. Right there, between her legs, was Elsa's right hand working on her most intimate body part. Anna, despite herself, laughed and placed an affectionate kiss on the column of Elsa's neck. "Clever," she hummed.

Elsa smirked and captured Anna's lips with her own. She moved her finger slowly, testing the waters as though it was the first time she was touching Anna. "You're beautiful."

"Hah...!" Anna gasped when another finger slipped inside her. "Hnh! Elsa...!"

Elsa placed kiss after kiss on her face, heightening the heat between her legs. The fingers inside her were still slow and exploring, but her head spun and was filled with ecstasy. She placed kisses everywhere she could reach, humming and encouraging Elsa to take her time and adjust, no matter how much her insides were begging for the opposite.

"Elsa..."

An arm wrapped around her waist and, for a brief fearful second, she worried about Elsa's injury. The thought left as soon as she felt the thrusts inside her become faster and much more forceful. She groaned and wrapped her arms around Elsa's shoulders to avoid falling on her knees.

"F-Faster." Anna clenched her eyes shut, reveling in the way her lover's thrusts increased dramatically. "Yes! Ahh...! M-More!"

Elsa murmured something before licking her on the neck, alternating between nipping and sucking. Anna's back was constantly banging on the front door as her sex made soft squelching sounds with Elsa's every thrust. Her moans were very loud that it would be impossible for their neighbors not to know what they were doing.

"Oh, baby," Anna panted. "I-I'm close!"

The cool air inside the apartment did little to Anna's overheated body. Her clothes clung uncomfortably to her skin. It wasn't enough. Eager to have more, she cupped Elsa's cheeks and melted their lips into one while grinding her hips forward to meet every intoxicating assault of her girlfriend.

"Hhn! Hah...! Elshaa!" Anna gasped, breaking the kiss with a squeal when she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge. "Fu- Yes, baby, I'm...!"

Anna clenched her inner walls around Elsa's fingers before she saw white and wonderful colors dancing behind her eyelids. She was vaguely aware of Elsa kissing her and mumbling words she couldn't hear through the blood ringing in her ears. She didn't know how long it lasted, but soon, her legs turned limp and her whole body crashed down Elsa.

If Anna was a jelly before, she was a pile of mush now, especially when Elsa kept placing gentle kisses on her temples and murmuring soft _I love_ yous. It was a couple of minutes later when Anna was able to calm down and lift her head to give Elsa a kiss.

She basked in the moment, relishing at the intimacy and scratching gently on Elsa's neck before pulling back and asking, "What was that about?"

Elsa's lips twitched obviously, as though she was trying to hide a smug smirk. "Did you like it?"

"I did." Anna would've been embarrassed with her immediate response if not for Elsa's suddenly flushed face. "I was just surprised. It's the first time we did it standing up. But... why?"

Elsa sighed and stepped back once she was sure Anna could support herself. She picked up the cup carrier and gestured for Anna to follow her to the living room which she curiously did. As Elsa placed the drinks on the coffee table, she sat on the sofa and grabbed Anna's wrist, pulling her to her lap.

"Okay?" Anna raised an eyebrow. Instead of saying anything, Elsa nuzzled their noses together. "Elsa, what's going on? You're acting weird."

"I'm not," Elsa denied with a pout so cute that Anna had to kiss her.

"You _so_ are," Anna muttered as she pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. "Are you going to explain yourself?" Elsa hummed, and Anna slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "Elsa!"

Elsa giggled and bumped Anna's head with her own. "I love you." Anna blinked. "It doesn't matter if you're clumsy or unsure how to pleasure me. I love you for who you are and not for your skills when it comes to bed."

"Wha—"

" _Nana_."

Anna stiffened. Elsa smiled and gave her a knowing look that made her ask, "W-What?"

White pearls peaked out between Elsa's lips as they parted into a grin. Anna's mind started reeling as questions piled inside her head. Denial was the first thing she did. Maybe she was still dreaming or was still locked in a state of euphoria after her most recent orgasm. Whatever it was, it couldn't be real. Right?

"Ouch!" Anna rubbed her arm and pouted when Elsa giggled at her reaction. "It's not nice to pinch people!"

"You had that look in your face that says you don't believe what's happening."

Turquoise eyes narrowed and swollen lips pursed. The idea of this being real was unbelievable and too far-fetched, but she decided to cut to the chase and ask, "You're Eisel?"

The only response Elsa gave her was a sheepish nod. Anna's jaw slackened, her eyes darting around her girlfriend's smooth face. An hour ago, Eisel messaged her saying she was in a happy mood because of getting laid. Anna didn't understand it - mostly because the girl didn't elaborate any further - but if Elsa really was the same person, then... Anna's eyes widened.

 _She experienced being submissive._

"Holy," Anna whispered. "Oh gosh! Wait, let me just..." She breathed in and out slowly to calm her rapid beating heart. "Okay! So... wow."

"Yeah..."

Anna gulped. "H-How long did you know I was...?"

"Just earlier." Elsa toyed with a loose thread on Anna's shirt. "I was so happy about last night that I just wanted to tell Nana because... we became close, having a somewhat similar problem. But then, she - well, _you_ \- started telling me those things. I just... I just had to ask you to come home."

"Oh," was all Anna could say. When Elsa shifted uncomfortably, she realized she wasn't saying anything. "How come you were sure that I was Nana?"

"I wasn't. At least until you said 'Eisel'," Elsa said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Anna's ear. "I noticed how you had similarities. Like having the same job, speaking mannerisms, and the way you love adding emoticons to your messages. Nana and Anna sound alike too and have the same letters. It's the same principle I did with my nickname."

"Nickname," Anna echoed, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "Elsie!"

Elsa nodded. "When Nana was saying those things earlier, I didn't want to believe that she was you because it means you've been sharing something intimate about us with someone." Anna had the decency to look embarrassed. "But it's not like I'm any better."

Anna smiled. It was typical of Elsa to be calm and collected despite the crazy situation they both found themselves in. Anna knew what it felt like. In truth, a part of her felt guilty for actually telling a stranger about her sex life through an app, regardless of being anonymous. But in her defense, she felt comfortable with Eisel and, like Elsa said, they had a somewhat similar problem. It just clicked.

And now, she knew why.

"I'm actually more interested in everything you told me as Eisel. I never knew that you—" Anna stopped, and then she cleared her throat once. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Elsa asked, one side of her lips inching higher than the other. "I can't just go and tell you to have your way with me."

"Why not? You're my girlfriend. You can come and tell me to eat you out or ravage you or take you and I'll do it."

"I just- Anna, it's embarrassing!"

"So you didn't say anything?" Anna narrowed her eyes. "Well, technically, you did, but it wasn't like you knew I was the one you were talking to."

A momentary silence settled between them before Elsa looked down and muttered, "It's embarrassing to admit I wanted to be on the bottom."

The side of Anna's lips twitched; she was barely able to stop herself from laughing outright. Elsa was as red as a tomato, and Anna was just itching to tease. But first, they had to talk. If she actually thought about it, it was indeed embarrassing to admit something like that - much more than admitting wanting to be in control. Plus, Elsa prided herself on always being the one to make her embarrassed and not the other way around. Admitting something like _that_ would take a lot of courage.

Anna swallowed for what felt like ten times before speaking, "Why do you always stop me when I try, then? I mean, before last night, I was... I was already trying to."

Elsa pulled her closer. "Do you remember our first time?" she asked, and Anna nodded. "And the other times?" Another nod. Anna shivered when Elsa's breath ghosted over her skin, traveling from her cheek up to her ear. "Every time I deny you the satisfaction to touch me, that's when you get wetter."

The blunt admittance caused Anna's face to heat up, heart bursting as an image of them earlier in the front steps flashed inside her head. The heat between her legs came back in response to Elsa's statement, and she blushed, suddenly aware of the smell of sex still permeating through the air.

Anna clenched her fist, a bead of sweat forming on her temples. She squeezed her thighs together as discreetly as she can - not missing the way Elsa's eyes flashed with something - before breathing out a soft, "Oh."

"You like me being rough on you, Anna, so that's what I did."

Anna wasn't sure how she was still breathing after all these revelations. She knew she liked it when Elsa would have her way with her, teasing and claiming her in every way. It was simply natural. But hearing what her body wants from Elsa's own voice was... to put it bluntly, it was turning her on.

"I told you last night, and I'll say it again. I like pleasuring you more than I like to come," Elsa said. "Besides..."

Anna gulped. "What?"

Blue irises broke contact with turquoise ones, pale cheeks slowly turning pinkish. "It's either we don't have the time for more, or you were always exhausted afterward. I guess I was... I was only waiting until you initiate the first contact."

Anna's palms sweated abnormally, and they were getting sweatier the longer she looked at Elsa's vulnerable state. The girl's lips were pressed into a thin line, her hands visibly trembling as they held on to Anna's hips.

"W-Were you awake?"

It was the only thing Anna could say, the only thing she could ask. Her heart knocked painfully on her rib cage as she watched Elsa's face, looking for an answer to the nagging feeling in her chest that didn't exist until now. The assurance came in the form of a subtle smile that was almost easy to miss, and Anna finally lets herself slump on her girlfriend's body with the brightest flush on her cheeks.

"Oh wow," Anna breathed. "Y-You knew I was tying you up. You let me do it because—" Anna took another deep breath and ran her hand through her fringes. "Elsa, that's..."

"I'm sorry, Anna. I wa—"

"No, no!" Anna had to hold her breath for a while before releasing it slowly through her mouth. "I'm not angry. I'm just surprised. I mean, that's- Jesus, I can't even explain it! It's just," A pause. "I'm so happy. I mean, not that I wasn't happy before! I'm just happy to know I wasn't doing anything against your wishes. Well, not so much, at least. I still feel guilty about your wrist, but knowing that yo—"

Anna was cut off by a pair of warm lips. It took a few seconds for her to understand what was happening and reciprocate, wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck. "You weren't as sneaky as you thought," Elsa muttered through the kiss before pulling back just enough so their lips would brush as she talked. "Stop blaming yourself for my wrist, Anna. I didn't stop you."

"Did you actually want to be tied?"

"No, but I wanted to see what you were up to."

"Why?"

"Because I know you, love. I know when something's bothering you. I saw it in your eyes when we were eating dinner," Elsa pointed out gently. "When I asked you to remove the rope, you hesitated. That's why I didn't insist on removing them too much."

"But why?" Anna leaned back, but Elsa didn't allow her to get too far, tightening her hold on her hips. "I know I got caught up in the moment and said 'no' when you asked, but if you told me it was getting painful or uncomfortable, I would've removed it and- I just didn't want to hurt you."

Elsa cupped Anna's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I wanted to make you feel that I am only yours."

The silky smooth voice and confession lit up Anna's face. There was still a small amount of guilt inside her system, but hearing these things from Elsa felt liberating somehow. Like she didn't do anything wrong. Elsa had always been a romantic that way, always thinking about Anna before herself.

"Again," Anna pleaded. "Say it again."

Elsa inched forward and placed a soft tender kiss on her lips before repeating, "I'm yours, Anna."

Anna couldn't stop her smile from evolving into a huge dopey grin. "Mine."

"Yes. _Yours_."

They looked deep into each other's eyes before Anna gently caressed Elsa's upper arm. "You know," she cooed. "I'm not exhausted. It's also a weekend, and I'm done with filling in for Kristoff."

Anna swore she could practically see the wheels inside Elsa's head turning. Blue eyes glimmered and darkened, and Anna couldn't stop the predatory grin on her face. Her eyes snapped down to Elsa's throat when the girl swallowed, and the warm hands on her hips pressed harder. Anna inched forward until their lips collided with a searing kiss. She swiped her tongue along with a cool pink flesh and was gladly given entrance, shivering when Elsa's hand caressed the skin under her shirt.

"Anna."

That was all she needed to hear.

Anna nodded and gently pushed herself off of Elsa's lap to stand on jelly-like legs. She lifted her shirt, removed her already-unhooked bra, and shimmied out of her pants, giving Elsa a perfect view of her in nothing but her underwear. She resisted the urge to cover up when those same eyes lingered on the large stain on her panties from her earlier orgasm.

A hand grabbed her wrist and nudged her closer until she was straddling Elsa's waist, a pair of swollen lips quickly latching on to her neck. Anna angled her head to the side and gave Elsa better access, her breaths released with heavy puffs. Her hands tugged on the hem of a blue shirt and dragged it upwards until Elsa stopped her licking to remove the offending article, their lips crashing into another kiss.

"Mmm," Elsa moaned, tangling her fingers in Anna's hair.

"Elsa," Anna purred, deepening the kiss and wrestling Elsa's tongue with her own. Her hands gently unbuttoned her girlfriend's shorts before she broke the kiss and leveled her gaze with Elsa's half-lidded eyes. "Off," she panted, tugging on the waistband. "Now."

Anna stood up and used the time when Elsa lifted her hips to drag the shorts and panties down a pair of flawless white legs. She tossed the garments across the room and hummed in delight when Elsa sealed their mouths again, wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her downwards until she was lying on top of Elsa.

Anna groaned and pulled back, a tiny bridge of saliva snapping between their lips. "Let me do you this time, okay?" she asked, rubbing Elsa's bandaged wrist. "You don't have to do anything."

Without giving Elsa a chance to complain, she licked the dribble of drool on the corner of the blonde's mouth before trailing kisses down a smooth jaw, reveling in the way the body beneath her writhed. Elsa's soft hands gently caressed her arms, sighing happily and urging her to continue, which she did. Anna traced her hands on the under-band of Elsa's bra, twitching when she felt the hook in front.

Nails dragged on Anna's bare back, and she sucked on the enticing neck in front of her to muffle her cries of pain. She snapped her fingers and unhooked the front clasp of her lover's sky blue bra before squeezing the bare mounds with her sweaty, eager palms. "Ah... A-Anna!" Elsa breathed, digging her nails into Anna's tanned skin. Anna hummed and released Elsa's neck before licking on the new purplish mark. "Hah...! M-More!"

Like a lance, Elsa's words lit her up like a fire and drove her to crash their lips together. A hand tangled in her red locks and tugged, making her moan and pinch Elsa's hardened nubs. The moans that immediately spilled out of Elsa's mouth were throaty and positively dizzying that it made her continuously tease and roll the erected nipples with her fingers.

"Ah...!" Elsa moaned, bucking her hips. A shudder wracked through Anna's body as Elsa tightened the grip on her hair, and she trailed kisses down until she reached Elsa's breasts. She wrapped her mouth around a hardened peak and earned a choked, "A-Anna!"

A tremor unlike any other visibly shocked Anna, sparking a newfound pleasure she had never felt before. The way Elsa would tangle her fingers around her hair and pull on it... Of all things, Anna never thought she would be sensitive there. But the more Elsa would tug, the more worked up she felt, driving her to suck her girlfriend's sensitive buds like a starved babe.

"Hah...!"

Anna smirked and gave a last suck before releasing the nipple with a gasp. "You're sensitive here," she said, massaging the two mounds.

It was very flattering to see Elsa disoriented and incapable of speaking. Her eyes were still heavily blown with lust that it wasn't until a minute later that she was able to respond properly while pulling on Anna's hair. "And you are sensitive here," Elsa cooed, scratching the back of her head affectionately.

Speaking became a little difficult after that. Anna lifted herself up until she was sitting on all fours and slid her hand down Elsa's pelvis, feeling the muscles quiver under her touch. She twirled her fingers on the small patch of hair, lightly teasing and spreading the juices while not once breaking eye contact. "You're so wet," Anna whispered as she started sliding her fingers on the slippery labia. "All for me."

Elsa inhaled sharply, but before she could speak, Anna slipped a finger inside her hot opening. "Ngh!" she choked and clenched her eyes shut, head falling back and giving Anna a nice view of her long flawless neck.

Anna was mesmerized.

Her face burned as she watched Elsa's face twisted in rapture, panting heavily and blowing hot puffs of minty breath on her face. She circled her finger inside Elsa's properly lubricated walls before adding another finger in. The hand on her hair let go and wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her downwards.

Contentment welled in her chest as Elsa tucked her head under her chin, whimpering with every slow thrust. She was a jumbled mess, words unrecognizable amidst a string of moans and cries, and her breath would hitch whenever Anna would lightly tease her clitoris with her thumb.

"Anna," Elsa whimpered, hands pressing on Anna's stomach. It made her slow down her thrusts as she panicked, but her protests came short when Elsa continued, "I-I want to touch you."

Anna swallowed and tried to moisten her suddenly dry throat. She lifted herself to meet Elsa's gaze with an uncertain look, only to have her breath stolen when she saw dilated pupils glowing with both arousal and affection.

It was her undoing.

"I," Anna stuttered, forcing herself to come up with an idea that wouldn't put too much strain on Elsa's wrists - which was difficult in itself because it was so close to where she wanted it the most. One word and it would be inside of her. She gulped. "L-Let me try something?"

Elsa rubbed small circles on Anna's quivering belly and whispered, "What is it?"

Anna pressed a soft chaste kiss on Elsa's lips and pulled her fingers out, smiling when the girl groaned at the lost. She stood up and removed her panties, heart thundering as Elsa watched her get in her birthday suit. After tossing the last barrier between them aside, Anna straddled Elsa's waist again - this time, with her back turned - and shuddered as her sensitive folds came in contact with Elsa's skin.

"Oh."

Blood rang in Anna's ears. With a blush, she chanced a glance behind her to meet Elsa's gaze. "This- We've never done this before, but I've always wanted to try it."

There was a heart-stopping moment where no one said anything. Anna's hands were shaking as she rested them on top of smooth creamy thighs, the slickness between her legs forming a small puddle on a toned stomach. She nearly jumped when hands rested on her hips.

"Okay."

The twitching of her walls persisted upon hearing the approval. Anna nodded. She lifted herself up and shifted until her throbbing core hovered over Elsa's awaiting mouth. In front of her was Elsa's own - wet and inviting - and wafted a strong scent of unmistakable arousal to her eager nostrils. The hands that used to be on her hips were now resting on her thighs, and she moaned when a hot tongue soothed the ache of her lower regions.

Sweat rolled down the side of her head. She lowered her face to place open-mouthed kisses on Elsa's glistening sex and groaned when she tasted the juices she only became familiar with the previous night. A violent shiver wracked her body when Elsa moaned, vibrating her from inside and out, and increasing the need for _more_.

"Hhn!" Anna whimpered, guiding one of her hands towards Elsa's center and slipping a finger in easily. Her knees buckled when she felt Elsa mirror her actions, and it took all she had not to collapse on Elsa's face. "Oh...! Elsa, t-that feels so good."

There was a squeeze on her thighs before she heard a throaty, "Anna, I-I need it too."

"Sorry," Anna squeaked, nuzzling her nose on Elsa's swollen clit. "I'm just...!" She choked back a sob when she felt another finger slip inside her. Part of her wanted to swat Elsa's hand away and ask how on earth she expected Anna to work on her when she was feeling this... _this_ good!

"Anna, _please_."

But that did it.

Hearing Elsa begging her with a voice so primal strengthened her resolve. She flexed her free hand on Elsa's thigh and, with all her strength, pumped her fingers in and out as fast as she can. The reward was a lustful moan so sexy that she had no choice but to continue, wanting to hear more. A pressure on her clit and the thrusts inside her made pleasuring Elsa difficult, but she persisted.

Their gasps and moans resounded through the four walls of their living room, sending sweet vibrations on both their swollen sexes. Anna knew she wouldn't last long with how sensitive she still was, but she didn't want this to be solely about her. She pumped and twisted her fingers at different angles, trying to look for a spot that would elicit the most reaction.

"God!" Elsa gasped. "There! R-Right there!"

Anna eagerly complied and thrust her fingers into that same rough spot, using her tongue to start circling and pressing the engorged clit. Elsa opened her legs wider and Anna granted the silent wish, wrapping her mouth around the hooded bundle of nerves and sucking hard.

Her concentration nearly broke when she felt Elsa pull her hips downwards, long fingers violently thrusting and warm wet tongue licking messily on her womanhood. "Ngh!" Anna whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the pressure building on her lower regions. "Elshaaa!"

A strangled cry fell out of Anna's lips when Elsa curled her fingers, touching a spot that made her entire body tensed up. She gathered all her remaining energy to pump inside Elsa at an unforgiving pace and hoping to delay her own impending orgasm until she was certain Elsa reached her peak.

"Close," Elsa cried. Anna rubbed and caressed the tight slippery inner walls until Elsa was left a panting mess beneath her. "Ahh...! Anna!"

She didn't even get to relish in the way Elsa was coming when she felt a vigorous thrust inside her, leaving her choking, moaning, and breathing hot air on Elsa's soaked center until her muscles pulled tight. "Hah...! Elsaaaa!"

Anna battled through a haziness of white to lick Elsa repeatedly and prolong the girl's high. Stars exploded behind her eyelids as she ground her hips down her lover's mouth with no precision. Their bodies shook for a few seconds until the tension left Anna's body and fell atop Elsa. Both of them were breathing heavily, fingers still sheathed deep inside each other.

 _Oh, wow._

A shift down below made Anna snap her eyes open. "Ah!" she hissed as Elsa pulled out of her still-sensitive walls, feeling a mixture of pain and pleasure. Anna turned her head to the side and glared at Elsa, only to be kissed on her lower lips. "Meanie," she pouted.

Elsa laughed. "Really, Anna? 'Meanie'?"

Anna stuck out her tongue and removed her own fingers inside of Elsa, smirking when the blonde's face twisted in discomfort. "You were saying?"

Blue eyes rolled fondly.

Anna giggled and stood shakily, turning around and collapsing on top of Elsa's body. She sighed when an arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled closer, convincing her to close her eyes and listen to Elsa's heartbeat as it slowed down to a normal level. "We should do that again sometime," Anna suggested, and then she bounced as her human pillow shook with a booming laugh. "Why are you laughing? I wasn't joking!"

"I know," Elsa said. "Next time, okay? When I'm more comfortable."

Anna rested her elbow on the couch and supported herself on it. "I told you not to do anything," she gently chastised before taking the offending wrist. "Does it hurt?"

"I didn't use it _that_ much. You made me use my mouth, remember?"

"Oh shush! You were enjoying it as much as I was." Anna giggled when pink bloomed on Elsa's cheeks. "You know you probably extended the need to wear these dreaded bandages, right? You'll go to work looking like a mummy."

Elsa peered up the ceiling for a few seconds before looking back at Anna. "It was worth it."

Anna narrowed her eyes, trying to scold Elsa for taking her injury lightly, only to have those big blue eyes blinking innocently at her. She groaned and huffed out an exasperated, "Kinky."

Elsa smirked. "Minx."

Without warning, they both burst out laughing, remembering their conversation as Nana and Eisel. To think that a friend they met online was actually their girlfriend. In normal circumstances, an app for people with relationship problems would have been worrisome for a partner. But it worked out for them in the most unexpected way possible. Surreal or not, they unknowingly solved each other's problems and was able to get what they both wanted.

The cherry on top?

They finally came together for the first time. Anna would also make sure that it wouldn't be the last, because coming with Elsa was the third best thing that ever happened to her - right next to her being Elsa's and Elsa being hers.

* * *

 ***Writer sneaks in to grab the hot chocolates***

 **Me: Hey! What's the big idea?! It's not hot anymore!**

 **Anna: Who's there?!**

 **Me (whispers): Oh crap! *hides behind the couch***

 **Elsa: Anna, go back to sleep.**

 **Anna: Wait, I think I heard something.**

 **Elsa: Shut up and cuddle with me.**

 **Anna: Aww, alright, alright! Come here you!**

 **Elsa: Mmm.**

 ***Writer blushes and awkwardly took a sip from a cup***

* * *

 **This took me a while because I think I exhausted my smut skills (what skills?) in the previous chapter. I rewrote this a lot of times because I couldn't fit the smut without making it look out of place. Eventually, this was the version I was most satisfied with.**

 **Anyway!**

 **I only wrote this story to try my hand at smut, which explains why I wanted to fit it down to the last chapter even though the route without it would've also worked. This story is loosely inspired by the song 'Escape' by Rupert Holmes. I was thinking about writing smut when that song kept blasting on my neighbor's speaker! There won't be a continuation for this, so thank you to those who read it! :D**


End file.
